


Time for a Change

by nutplan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok rise, A lot of things will happen, F/F, Jimin's boring life will change, M/M, Music, Summer Camp, Three months, a lot of characters, a lot of friendship and music, but also romance, but the premise is the only thing they have in common, i'm excited, inspired by Camp Rock, sooyoung and sunmi will hook up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutplan/pseuds/nutplan
Summary: Jimin is a shy person — he's scared of people and particularly scared to show his true colors. The only time he’s able to express himself freely is when he’s dancing or singing. His parents decide to send him to a summer camp where teens perfect their musical skills and get the chance to enjoy music and friendship all they want.





	Time for a Change

He’s late as always. He arrives at the meeting place when everyone else is already seated in the yellow bus and ready to leave.  


Before getting out of his dad’s car, he kisses the smiling man’s cheek and promises to keep in contact everyday. Jimin hurries to get his carrier and runs to the parked bus, receiving help from an unknown woman to lift his bags in the huge deposit space that the bus offered. With his heart racing in his chest, he climbs the few stairs inside the bus and prays that no one would pay him any attention. He swallows nervously and looks for an empty seat, then tries to smile before sitting down next to a brown haired boy that looked about his age.  


“I’m Taehyung,” the friendly looking guy says, “nice to meet you.”  


They shake hands and Jimin feels himself relaxing a bit. “I’m Jimin.”  


“So what are you good at, Jimin?”  


“Dancing,” he replies with a smile, “but i try to get better at singing too.”  


And they start talking. Jimin learns about taehyung’s passion for musical instruments and how he basically enrolled in the camp without his parent’s knowledge.  


Jimin doesn’t consider himself a good judge of character but he really feels that this guy is genuinely nice. His big rectangular grin and thick eyebrows remind him of some of his favorite anime characters.  


A voice comes from the two seats behind theirs and they turn their heads to look at a guy who stares at them with big eyes. “Sorry, do you guys have any patches? I forgot to pack any and i cut my finger.”  


“Sure,” Taehyung takes a little purple thing from his bag, “but i’m applying it.”  


After a few seconds of confusion, a finger appears through the opening between the two backrests and Jimin watches as Taehyung carefully places the colorful patch on a small bleeding wound near the fingernail.  


“Thanks,” the now shy voice says. “This idiot managed to scratch me with his pen.”  


Another happy face jumps from behind taehyung and waves at them enthusiastically.  


“I’m Yugyeom, nice to meet you friends” He pulls the first boy closer to press their. cheeks together, looking funny. “And this is Jeongguk.”  


Jimin finds himself smiling once again, having forgot about his anxiety and flushed cheeks.  


He doesn’t want to be too optimistic and have his hopes too high but something tells him that the next three months will be a life changing experience.

 

 

The atmosphere in the bus is peaceful now that most of the teens fell asleep or plugged in their earphones. No more noise, no more movement; Jimin can finally take a good look around.  


The kids on the opposite raw of seats seem to be close, leaning on each other, one with the head resting fast asleep on the taller one’s shoulder while the latter looks outside the window. They also seem peaceful, not worring about the next months in a camp full of strangers, not feeling scared and insecure about their talents and social skills.  


Well, surprisingly, Jimin isn’t thinking about those things either. He turns his head to look at Taehyung, who quietly snores with his cheek pressed against the big clean window, sunlight caressing his already tanned skin.  


They pass gas stations and grain fields, leaving small houses and traffic lights behind as they approach the highway. It’s nice, the bus is tall and Jimin can see everything from above, something he can’t always do because of his short height. The scenery flies while they leave the busy city.  


Three months. Three full months in which Jimin will meet new people and have fun doing what he likes. Singing, dancing, enjoying music all he wants. His parents almost knocked his bedroom door when they heard about this summer camp — they came in running and telling Jimin they managed to add his name on the list/find a free spot. They said, Jimin remembers exactly, that “this cool trip will finally open doors” for him and turn him into a “dope musician and social butterfly”. So here he is, four hours away from a change in his dull life.  


He shifts in the unconfortable blue seat and smiles to himself. He’s ready.


End file.
